fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Chip 'n' Dale
Chip and Dale (also rendered as Chip 'n' Dale or Chip an' Dale) are twochipmunk cartoon characters created in 1943 at Walt Disney Productions. Their names are a pun based on the name of the famous 18th-century cabinet maker Thomas Chippendale. This was suggested by Bill "Tex" Henson, a story artist at the studio. According to Disney, Chip is the logical schemer, and Dale is the goofy, dim-witted one. Originally the two were of a very similar appearance, but as a way to tell them apart, some differences were introduced. An easy way to visually tell them apart is that Chip has a small black nose (it looks a bit like a chocolate "chip" as a way to help people remember who is who) and two centered protruding teeth, whereas Dale has a big red nose (except in the very earliest shorts) and his two prominent buck teeth exposed. Chip is also depicted as having smooth, short fur atop his head while Dale's tends to be ruffled. In most cartoons they are either antagonists against Pluto or more frequently against Donald Duck. In the 1950s, they were finally given their own series, but only three cartoons were made; Chicken in the Rough (1951), Two Chips and a Miss (1952) and The Lone Chipmunks (1954). Animation Shorts * Private Pluto (April 2, 1943) * Squatter's Rights ''(June 7, 1946) * ''Chip an' Dale (November 28, 1947) * Three for Breakfast ''(November 5, 1948) * ''Winter Storage ''(June 3, 1949) * ''All in a Nutshell ''(September 2, 1949) * ''Toy Tinkers ''(December 16, 1949) * ''Crazy Over Daisy ''(March 25, 1950) * ''Trailer Horn ''(April 28, 1950) * ''Food for Feudin ''(August 11, 1950) * ''Out on a Limb ''(December 15, 1950) * ''Chicken in the Rough ''(January 19, 1951) * ''Corn Chips ''(March 23, 1951) * ''Test Pilot Donald ''(June 8, 1951) * ''Out of Scale ''(November 2, 1951) * ''Donald Applecore ''(January 8, 1952) * ''Two Chips and a Miss ''(March 21, 1952) * ''Pluto's Christmas Tree ''(November 21, 1952) * ''Working for Peanuts ''(November 11, 1953) * ''The Lone Chipmunks ''(April 19, 1954) * ''Dragon Around ''(July 16, 1954) * ''Up a Tree ''(September 23, 1955) * ''Chips Ahoy ''(February 24, 1956) Feature films and specials * ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (November 9, 1999), a direct-to-video Christmas movie featuring three segments. * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (November 6, 2001), a direct-to-video Christmas special from the House of Mouse series. TV series * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color ''(1961) * ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ''(1989/90) * ''Mickey Mouse Works, (1999): * Donald's BIg Nut (October 2, 1999) in Episode 12 and then in Episode of House of Mouse * Mickey's Mixed Nuts (February 26, 2000) in Episode 20 and then in Episode 44 of House of Mouse. * Disney's House of Mouse, (2001) * Donald's Golf (2001) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ''(2007) * ''Mickey Mouse: Space Walkies ''(2014) Publications Comics main comics minor comics Books * ''Chip 'n Dale at The Zoo ''(1954) * ''Donald Duck Toy Sailboat ''(1954) * ''Chip and Dale's New Home (1979) * Donald Duck Buys a House ''(1986) * ''Chip and Dale's Night in the Toy Store: Fun with Toy Words ''(1988) * ''Chip 'n Dale and the Bear ''(1989) * ''Chip 'n' Dale's Book of Seasons ''(1989) * ''Chip 'n Dale: The City Chipmunk and the Country Chipmunk ''(2010) Video games * ''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers ''(1990), Nintendo Entertainment System * ''Mickey's 123: The Big Surprise Party ''(1990), Amiga * ''Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers: The Adventure in Nimmul's Castle (1990), DOS * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers 2 (December 10, 1993), Nintendo Entertainment System * Mickey's Memory Challenge ''(1993), Amiga, DOS * ''Magical Tetris Challenge ''(1998), Game Boy Color * ''Mickey's Racing Adventure ''(1999), Game Boy Color * ''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour (2000), Game Boy Color, PlayStation, Dreamcast, PC * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers ''(2010), Mobile Phone * ''Castle of Illussion Starring by Mickey Mouse (September 3, 2013), PSN, XBLA, PC, iOS Sub-series *'Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers' Spin-off series *'Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour' Links to other series Category:Disney Category:Series